1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-play apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, which performs an auto-play according to the degree of tone-up (intonation) of a performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic keyboard (e.g., an electronic piano), auto-accompaniment patterns (tone generation note data) such as introduction, fill-in, normal, ending patterns, and the like are stored in advance, and a switch for selecting one of these patterns is operated in correspondence with the process of a music piece (tone-up condition), thereby inserting a phrase corresponding to the selected pattern during a performance.
When a fixed, i.e., pre-programmed auto-accompaniment pattern is inserted during a performance, the flow of performance becomes discontinuous, and this may disturb the tone-up state of the performance. More specifically, it is difficult to gradually change the tone volume or rhythm of accompaniment tones according to the tone-up state of the performance.